Becoming A Parent At 17
by Irisflower101
Summary: When Bruce gets leukemia it's up to Dick to take care of his younger siblings. But can he handle the stress or will it drag him to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- When Bruce gets leukemia its up to Dick to take care of his younger siblings. But can he handle everything? Or will it drag him to the ground?

"Here's your lunch and Jay stay out of trouble, Tim here's your jacket, Damian your homework, Steph your science project, Cass permission slip and Helena here is your notebook." Dick said.

"Dick." Bruce said as he walked down the stairs.

"I can't deal with this right now." Dick said "I have six people who I'm trying to get to school and I can't deal with you right now. I'm sorry."

Dick closed the door on his way out and let his mind go back a few months ago before it all went to hell.

A few months ago

"Bruce are you alright?" Dick asked as he saw him stand up and hold onto the table for support.

"I'm fine." Bruce said before letting go of the table and took one step before collapsing.

"Bruce!" All six of his children shouted and Dick called 911.

"Hello, my father Bruce Wayne just collapsed. "No I don't know what caused it. Does he take anything? No. Thank you please hurry."

A few minutes later an ambulance arrived and got Bruce on a gurney.

"Two of you can come in." A paramedic said.

"Dami and Helena go." Dick and his siblings nodded while Dick got in his car and called the Watchtower.

""Dick? What's happening: are you alright." Barry asked.

"Bruce just went to the to hospital. He just collapse and we're holding up. Just tell everyone what's happening even the team."

"Will do kid. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks Barry."

"Anything kid."

"Is Bruce gonna be okay." Tim said.

"He has to."

"Is he?" Stephanie asked.

"He will be. He's not gonna leave us."

A few days later and Bruce was announced to have cancer. Leukemia to be exact and Dick stepped up. He got his GED against everyone's wishes, moved back into Gotham and was still on the police force but in Gotham and patrolled both Bludhaven and Gotham.

Present

"Bye Dick!" His siblings said as he dropped them off at school and he headed back home, changed into Nightwing and left to Mt Justice but stopped and went to check on Bruce who's asleep. Or he thought.

"Dick". Bruce said and saw his son stop.

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Heard you come in."

"Well I was gonna head out."

Bruce nodded and said " You didn't have to get your GED".

" Yes I did. Who else was gonna step up? You?! I had no choice and you know it! Call me if you need anything".

Dick left and got a text from Steph as he stepped through the zeta tubes.

" Your coming to my science fair right? It starts at twelve thirty for parents". Steph text said

" I would'nt miss it". Nightwing text back with a smile on his face unaware everyone was staring at him.

" Love you"!

" Love you to. Alright Team pair up. Your training today".

" Wing are you alright"? KF asked

" KF your with me. Everybody start"! Nightwing said ignoring his best friend

Sparing went on for an hour and Wonder Girl stared in shock as the computer announced Nightwing had failed.

" Your not fine are you"? Artemis said helping him up

" You be a parent at seventeen, take care of six people, work, be a hero, and take care of your parent who was cancer then I'll ask you if your fine". Nightwing snapped before leaving back home and his phone rang. It was the school. " Hello? Yes this is him. Jason got in a fight? Yes I'll be right there. Thank you".

Dick arrived at the school and slammed right into Barbra. She dropped her books and he helped her pick em up.

" Jason"? Barbra said and Dick sighed as he saw Tim go in the office.

" And Tim. Great. It's twelve and I gotta be there for Steph then at the Mt, help everyone with there homework, go to work for a while, patrol Gotham and Bludhaven and then pretend everything's fine".

Barbra blinked several times before she pulled Dick into a hug. He tensed but soon relaxed and began to silently cry.

" It's okay". Barbra soothed " It'll be okay. You'll pull through".

Dick didn't answer and the two stayed hugging for a couple more minutes before Dick pulled away.

" You gonna be okay"? Barbra asked as Dick took a deep breathe.

" Yeah. Thanks for everything".

Barbra smiled and watched him walk into the office. Her smile faded as she got a call from Wally.

" What's up". Barbra said

" Bruce starts chemo tomorrow. How's the bats holding up".

" Dick didn't mention anything".

" He's breaking isn't he".

" He's trying to keep it together but he is breaking".

" I'll be over tonight at the manor".

" I guess I'll see you there then".

" Yeah. I gotta go. Bye Barbra".

" Bye Wally".

As Dick walked into the office he saw Jason looked fine but Tim had a black eye and a busted lip.

The principal explained how both boys got in a fight but they wouldn't explain what caused it and were suspended for three days.

" What'd they say". Dick asked as they walked to the gym where the science fair had just started

" I was gonna be a street rat again". Jason said

" And I'm a kid nobody wants". Tim said

" Look no matter what people say you just keep walking. I know things are hard but were gonna make it". Dick said

" Like you are"? Jason said with a snort

" I don't know what your talking about".

" Your digging yourself to the ground"!

" I'm not".

" Yes you are! You even got your GED for crying out loud"!

" I got my GED for you! Dad can't take care of you right now and I did what I had to do! I did what I did so you wouldn't fall through the cracks and so I could focus on what's really important! You and everyone else"!

Dick hadn't realized everyone was staring at him and that it went dead silent.

" Don't you people have other stuff to do"! Barbra shouted and people scrambled and unknown to the bats the news that gotten everything from when they first walked in the gym.

" Thanks". Dick said and saw Steph looking happy and he put his phone on video " Alright Steph teach us about the solar system.

Steph smiled and started explaining everything. Dick smiled through the whole thing and something snapped after they were driving home.

" This could be permanently". Dick whispered sadly


	2. Chapter 2

The door bell rang that same night and Tim was the one who answered it.

" Hey Wally". Tim said " DICK! WALLY'S HERE"!

" ILL BE RIGHT THERE"!

Dick had just gotten home from work and was leaving again for patrol.

" Dude you look awful". Wally said as he stared at his best friend dressed as Nightwing.

Dick's hair was all over the place, you could see bags under his eyes even with a mask on, and he looked ready to collapse any moment.

" Thanks a lot". Dick said sarcastically " So Umm make sure everyone's done with homework, there's Lasagna in the fridge from last night, don't worry about the dishes I'll do that later, nobody is to leave unless your with them and Barbra should be here soon so I'll see you later".

" You gotta take a break Dick". Wally said concerned

" I'll be fine. Bye guys I love you"!

" Love you to"! Everyone replied and Wally watched Dick head down to the batcave and listened for the clock to close.

" He's sick". Jason said

" Has been since this morning". Tim added

" And he's playing it off". Damien said

" You just fell for it". Steph said with a smirk

" He's not gonna come back till morning". Cass said

" Your stuck here all night". Helena finished

" Great". Wally mumbled and Barbra walked through the door. " We're stuck here all night since Dick won't be home till morning".

" Perfect". Barbra said with a sigh

Dick returned home at exactly five thirty am and was exhausted. Patrol was rough since the Joker, Harley, and Poison Ivy decided to break out at the same time. Then there were robberies here and there and that was only Gotham.

Bludhaven was worse. Riots had started through the streets after a police officer shot the wrong guy and thief's took that as an opportunity.

Dick also had to help evacuate people left and right which took forever and he had to stop people from stealing, kidnapping, shooting, setting things on fire, breaking things and anything that could possibly happen.

" Whoa you look like shit". Jason said as he came downstairs a couple minutes later

" Good morning to you to". Dick said and let out a cough

" Dude what the hell happened last night? You look like shit and is that ash on your face". Wally said as he entered the kitchen

" Does nobody say good morning anymore? And yes. This is ash on my face".

Dick let out another cough and Wally glanced at Jason who just shrugged.

" Please tell me you wore something to protect your mouth". Wally said

" If that's what you want". Dick said and let out another cough except this one was harder. " Shit. CASS! STEPH! GET UP"!

" How do you know Damien and Tim aren't up"? Wally asked

" Damien's up exactly at four thirty, goes into the batcave and trains until five forty which is when the girls get up, he gets dressed for school, grabs a quick snack which is always fruit or those granola bars with nuts in em not the chocolate chip he doesn't like those, brushes his teeth, combs his hair, yells at Jason on occasion, gets his homework done, then is the second one in the car".

" Do I dare ask about Tim".

" Tim gets up at exactly four fifty, goes to the Mt and trains since Damien is here, comes back at five thirty, grabs the granola bar with chocolate chips and if it's the last one rubs it in Steph's face, brushes his teeth right after since he doesn't want cavities blah blah, gets dressed, combs his hair, starts a fight with Cass here and there, gets his homework done far away from Damien, then is the first one in the car".

It amazed Wally how much Dick knew about his siblings. He knew exactly what order they did their morning routine.

" Now Jason gets up when I get home which is always different, he doesn't train in the Mt or batcave till school starts which is always his second period, grabs one of each granola bar, combs his hair, brushes his teeth or sometimes just uses mouth wash, starts a fight with Tim, Helena, and Damien and sometimes Steph, gets only half his homework done mostly that's when I'm not here or he's running late, and is the last or fourth person in the car".

Wally was about to ask something else until Dick started coughing again.

" Alright that's it I'm taking you to the hospital". Wally said

" No. If I get admitted Bruce will know". Dick said and coughed, this time blood.

" We're chancing it lets go".

" No! Steph! Cass! Get down here! We're leaving"!

" I'm taking you"! Wally shouted

" No your not! Get in car"! Dick shouted at his brothers who quickly grabbed their stuff and rushed to the car.

Steph and Cass came running and saw Dick cough again.

" Are you sure y...". Steph started but got caught off by her older brother

" Get in the damn car"!

" Okay".

Wally glared at his friend and saw ash was still on his face.

" What happened last night". Wally asked

" You don't wanna know". Dick said and shut the door

" Dick maybe Wally's right". Tim said as his brother coughed up blood again " You need a doctor".

" Alright here's the deal. I go to the watchtower instead and nobody tells Bruce got it".

Everyone nodded and Dick saw Jason rummaging through his bag.

" I never ate breakfast". Steph said and Dick smacked his head against the steering wheel when he came to a stop

" You want pancakes"? Dick asked

" Won't we be late". Tim said

" I don't care today. You want em or not".

" Duh"!

Dick smiled and pulled in to a pancake house a couple minutes later.

Everyone stared at the bats as they walked in and smiled sadly at them.

" So you gonna tell us what happened last night Grayson". Damien asked

" My apartment caught on fire after Deathstroke...".

Jason choked on his coffee and Steph slapped him on the back.

" What the hell what was Deathstroke doing in your apartment". Jason whispered

" I don't even wanna know and that was only half of the night. The other half was me as Nightwing doing both Bludhaven and Gotham".

" We could've done Gotham". Cass said and smiled as her pancakes came " Thank you".

" Your welcome". The waitress said with a smile and walked away

" And we could've helped with Bludhaven". Tim added taking a bite of his pancake

" Your lucky I let you do Gotham when I'm in Bludhaven".

" He only lets you do Gotham because I'm with you". Barbra said as she suddenly appeared and sat next to Steph.

" How'd you know we were here"? Jason asked

" Saw the car and shouldn't you all be at school"?

" We didn't eat breakfast". Cass said

" Wow must've been a busy morning".

" Where were you this morning"? Dick asked

" My dad called me last night about ten minutes after I got to your house. He wanted me to go over and have a family night with him".

Dick was about to reply until he started coughing again and Barbra's eyes widened as she saw blood.

" Dick..".

" We've alright came up with a plan so don't worry about it Babs".

" I didn't do my homework". Jason said " Since we left at six fifteen"!

" You got breakfast didn't you"? Dick said with a smirk " Here just pull it out when your done and do it then".

Jason nodded and twenty minutes later everyone was doing there homework with Dick and Barbra's help.

" Done". Jason said with a smile

" Alright then let's go". Dick said and payed the check before taking everyone to school


	3. Chapter 3

" Jay". Dick called out the window

" Yeah". Jason replied and walked back over, sticking his head through the window

" If you get in trouble with Robert break his nose". Dick said with a smirk and Jay gave his older a smile along with a high five before running into the school " Be good"!

" Don't count on it"! Jason shouted back with a smirk causing his older brother to roll his eyes and give a small smile

Dick drove the car back home, changed into Nightwing out of habit, and stepped through the zeta tubes.

Recognized Nightwing B01

" Hey Wing". Beast Boy said

" Hey". Nightwing replied and started coughing again

" Wonder Women and Superman are waiting for you in the medical wing".

" Damn it alright thanks".

Beast Boy just smiled and nodded and Nightwing made his way to the medical wing.

" You seriously thought we don't watch the news"? Wonder Women said with a slight smirk

" Kinda hoping so". Dick said and coughed up blood

" Your just like Bruce". Clark mumbled and examined the teen

" I'm surprised your still breathing". Diana said after a few minutes " Your airways are a little closed up and your coughing up blood because your not getting enough air in your lungs".

" You also broke a few ribs". Clark said

" Yeah well that's gonna happen when you deal with both Bludhaven and Gotham". Dick said and sat up

" Your body can handle steroids right"? Diana asked a little worried

" Let's find out".

" Take two every few hours and you should be fine".

" Alright".

Diana was about to say something until Dick's phone started to ring.

" Hello? This is him. Jason did what? I'll be right over. Okay bye".

" Why are you smiling". Clark asked with a raised eyebrow

" He broke Robert's nose". Dick said with a smirk

Robert was a boy in Jason's grade who always gave him crap about stuff. Whether it be his school work, family related or his past, Robert always found a way to get under Jason's skin.

So far Jason had managed to keep his temper down but after what Robert had recently said, Dick gave permission for his little brother to fight back.

" That's a good thing?! He broke someone's nose"! Clark shouted

" I gave him permission. The kids an ass and needed to be slapped".

" I can't believe you might be a parent someday".

" I already kinda am".

Clark and Diana looked at each other and turned back to Dick but heard his departure.

Recognized Nightwing B01

" Hey Dick". Wally said as Dick stepped into the batcave

" What are you doing here". Dick asked as he changed clothes

" Barry came to check on Bruce and I got a text from Jason that you could use someone right now".

" Thanks for the concern but I got everything handled. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the school".

" Dick your gonna kill yourself the way your running around. Let someone help you".

" The person that I need help from is dying! Bruce is the only one that can give me advice on how to raise six people and he could be dead any day"!

" Dick...".

" I have to go. See you tonight".

" Wait your leading the mission tonight"!

" It's not like I'm the leader or anything". Dick said sarcastically and rolled his eyes

" Should you be going on missions when your coughing up blood"?

" Your coughing up what". Bruce said and Dick winced

" It's nothing Bruce. Don't worry about it". Dick said and tried to walk by only for his father to grab his arm

" Dick don't lie to me. I saw the news. What happened".

" I don't wanna talk about it".

" Dick...".

" I don't wanna talk about it alright! Leave me the hell alone"!

Dick yanked his arm out of Bruce's grip and slammed the door to the house and his car.

He arrived at the school and let out a growl as Wally appeared next to him the moment he got out of the car.

" Go away Wally". Dick said as he pushed the doors open

" Nope. Bruce wants me to keep an eye on you and I will do just that". Wally said

" Fine! Wait outside then".

" Like outside the door or like outside outside".

" Outside outside! Now go"! Dick shouted and everyone stopped and stared at him " Get to class"!

Everyone quickly scrambled and Wally turned around to see Barbra looking at him with concern.

" Hey Di...and your in the office. I'll be outside". Wally said and saw Barbra had left.

" Sorry to bother you Mr Grayson but Jason got in a fight today with Robert". The principle said and Jason could tell his older brother was trying not to smile

" I'll have a talk with Jason about his behavior".

" Make sure of it and he's suspended for two days".

" Get that kid under control". Roberts dad snapped

" I'll worry about my kid and you worry about your snobby little rat kid". Dick snapped back and Jason had to hold back a laugh

" Excuse me"?! Roberts dad shouted as he stood

" You heard me! Your kid is a little rat"!

" Your's is a street rat".

Dick glared at Roberts father before he punched him in the nose.

" Mr Grayson! I will not tolerate violence in this office"! The principle shouted

" You talk to Jason like that again I'll break more then your nose next time. Jay lets go".

Jason quickly got up and gave his brother a high five when the door closed.

" Did you see Roberts face when you punched his dad"! Jason shouted and Dick laughed

" How could I forget". Dick said and made his eyes go wide and opened his mouth wide open, making Jason laugh

" Do you think chemo is gonna work", Jason said as they got in the car

Dick sighed and looked at Jason who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

" Jay look at me". Dick said and waited for his brother to look at him in the eyes before speaking " Your old enough and strong enough to know the truth. Chemo doesn't always work...".

Jason had tears starting to form and Dick's eyes started to water also.

" Jay no matter what happens, I'm gonna be here for you okay? And no matter what happens to dad, he's never gonna leave you. Do you understand".

Jason just nodded as he blinked back the tears and Dick let out a sigh as his phone started ringing.

" Mr Grayson its Lucy your secretary at Wayne Enterprises. Your late for your eight thirty meeting".

" I'll be there in ten. Thanks Lucy".

" Sure thing Mr Grayson".

" I'm going with you aren't I". Jason said with a groan

" You know it". Dick said with a smile and drove out of the school parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

" Sorry I'm late". Dick said as he entered the building and saw Lucy at her desk

" It's alright Mr Grayson. We're actually still waiting for one more person". Lucy said with a smile " I'll tell them your here".

" Thanks Lucy".

" Dick I'm hungry". Jason said as the elevator closed

" There's a vending machine on the top floor where we're going. You can wait a couple minutes". Dick replied

" I'll be dead by then".

Dick rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow as Tim was calling him.

" Tim? Shouldn't you be...wait slow down. Tim take a breathe! Tell me again what happen". Dick said and put the phone on speaker

" He took him. Damien's gone along with Steph and they weren't taken as heroes Dick. Only one person knows who we are and he could kill them without a second thought". Tim said

" Where are you now Tim".

" Barry picked me up and I'm at the Mt. Dick there's more then that".

" What else is wrong". Dick said running a hand through his hair

" Connor and Kara got exposed to red Kryptonite and the darkest part of them is on the surface. Both are terrorizing Metropolis and not even Clark can stop them".

" Okay here's what your gonna do your...".

" You want me to give the orders! Dick I'm not ready"!

" I know it's hard but you gotta do it Tim. Your a leader but your scared to. I need you to be the leader I know you are. Can you do that for me"?

" Yeah. Yeah...I...I think so".

Dick stopped the elevator and Jason knew why. He was going into Nightwing mode.

" Alright. Here's the first step. You, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Batgirl are going after Deathstroke. Split into two teams. Your with Red Arrow, and Wonder Girl. Tim your in charge of this squad understand"?

" I got it".

" Your team Beta. Aqualad is team Alpha with Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis under him".

" Okay. What's next".

" Tell the team that part first. I'm right here if you need me alright".

" Ok. Here I go". Tim whispered to himself then shouted " Alright team here's the orders from Nightwing himself, were splitting into two groups for going after Deathstroke".

" What do you need fearless leader". Artemis said and Nightwing could hear the smile in her voice

" Red Arrow, and Wonder Girl your with me. We're team Beta. Aqualad your team Alpha with Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis".

" What about with Superboy and Supergirl"? Beast Boy asked

" Now with Superboy and Supergirl, Batgirl is Delta squad with Raven, Beast Boy, Impulse, and Starfire under her command. This team is going after Superboy".

" Batgirl you'll be leading team Delta. Raven, Beast Boy, Impulse, and Starfire are following your orders and your going after Superboy". Tim said

" Bumble Bee will be in charge of team Gamma. Argent, Blue Beetle, Red Hood, and Terra are going after Supergirl. Everyone else is on stand by got it"?

" I hear you Wing. Bumble Bee you'll be leading team Gamma. Your squad is Argent, Blue Beetle, Red Hood and Terra. Your mission is Supergirl. Everyone else is on high alert incase anything happens understood".

" Yes sir". Batgirl said with a smile " Alright teams you heard Red Robin, let's move"!

" You did good Tim". Dick said and started up the elevator again and pressed a random floor so Jason could get off

" Thanks Dick. I'll keep you updated".

" Be safe okay? I love you".

" I will. I love you to".

Tim hung up the phone and the elevator door opened not even two minutes later.

" Be safe alright"? Dick said

" I'll come back. I got Tim's back if he needs. I got this". Jason said

" I know you do. I'm a call away if anything happens".

Jason nodded and Dick watched his run down the stairs before the elevator closed. They were gonna be fine. His family was gonna be fine.

The seventeen year old stepped out of the elevator a minute later and raised an eyebrow as his earpiece was already buzzing.

" Tim what's up". Dick said

" It's Barry kid". Barry said and was at the manor, taking Bruce to his first day of chemo therapy.

" Did you need something"?

" You forgot about Bruce didn't you".

" Son of a...I'll call off my meeting for today and...".

" Kid relax. I got this alright? You just focus on your job".

" Barry I feel like I've got five jobs right now and I...I'm barely keeping up".

" Your not alone kid. You've got all of us if you need. You don't have to have all the weight on your shoulders".

" I gotta go". Dick said quickly as he saw the last person for the meeting arrived " The last person I was expecting just walked in. Bye Barry".

Dick didn't wait for a response and took a deep breathe before he walked into the meeting.

The teen forgot what the meeting was even about until Lucy handed him a folder. "**Wayne Shipping sinking?", **was the headline and the teen knew why people thought Wayne Shipping was going down.

Wayne Shipping was mostly used so the bat family could keep track of the drugs and smuggling that's happened but without Batman, things have gone wrong. Fast.

Drug rates went up faster then anyone had seen and the media was blaming Batman for sending his protégées to do the job. That wasn't the case.

The truth was Dick was trying to be everywhere at once and didn't get there in time. He was all the way in Bludhaven and dealing with his ass hole of a police chief. Jason had tried, damn the kid tried so hard to stop the drug dealer, but he couldn't stop everyone.

Tim, Steph, and Damien weren't there and Dick had been furious why they left. Tim had left for a date with Wonder Girl, Steph wanted a girls night with a few people from school, and Damien didn't wanna be around. Dick had even yelled at Selina after finding out she didn't answer Jay's call but his mom figure knew he was just stressed and didn't take it personal.

" Mr Grayson what do you think"? Lucy said and Dick realized he had spaced out and missed what was said.

" I'm sorry what was the question"? Dick asked

" Should we cancel Wayne Shipping and allow the Major to handle this"? One of the men asked

" No. We let Nightwing handle this".

" The vigilante from Bludhaven? Sir is that a good idea? If we bring Nightwing into this city every enemy he's got we'll be drawn here". Another guy said

" Nightwing is the closest thing we've got to Batman and is our best shot at keeping Wayne Shipping from sinking. With Nightwing comes Red Hood, Red Robin, Spoiler, and maybe even Catwomen".

" Can Red Hood be trusted? He has a record of drug abuse and overdoses". Lucy said

" If Nightwing trusts him then we've got to trust him. It's a risk but it might work".

" And Catwomen"?

" She's practically the bats inside person. She's both a hero and a villain. It can work to our advantage".

" Mr Wayne taught you well sir". A women said with a smile " Then it's settled. We'll bring Bludhaven's vigilante here and converse with Batman's protégées. Meeting settled".

Dick took a deep breathe and headed to his office once everyone left. He had just dug his own grave and there was no way of coming out.

" What did I just do". Dick whispered and managed to stay in his office for half hour before Tim was yelling into his ear piece

" Wing! I need you"! Tim shouted into the ear piece

" Are you hurt".

" Team Alpha's missing and my squad got kidnapped by Ra's Al Ghul and I don't know what to do"!

" Where are you". Dick said and was already half way to the elevator

" I'm...I'm by the docks".

" Stay where you are. I'm on my way".

Dick heard Tim's breathing through the earpiece before Tim hung up and noticed he was wheezing. That wasn't good.

" Hang in there Tim. I'm coming". Dick whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Dick arrived at the docks and he let out a breathe as he saw Jason was with Tim.

" Hey I'm here". Dick said and crouched down next to Jason

" He just fell unconscious. I tried patching him up but I...".

" It's okay. He's alive because of you Hood. It's alright".

Jason just nodded and Tim winced as he picked him up and headed to the zeta tubes.

The moment everyone saw Nightwing, it all went to calm to chaotic.

The teams that were dealing with Superboy and Supergirl were half injured, Alpha squad was off the radar, and Beta squad was in the hands of Ra's al Ghul.

Then the league was on top of everything else. The league was pissed because the mission was unauthorized and resulted in half the teams going missing.

Dick felt his world spinning and his phone, both communicators, and ear piece started ringing at once.

" EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW"! Dick screamed and the whole Mt went quiet.

" Dick...". Green Arrow started but stopped as the teen answered his ear piece

" What's up Alfred". Dick said

" Sorry to disturb you Master Dick but there's been a robbery in Bludhaven with hostages inside". Alfred said

" I'll be there ASAP. Bye Alfred. Dick Grayson from Wayne Enterprises".

" Mr Grayson your needed in the office for approval on a few new projects". Lucy said

" I'll be there soon Lucy. Thanks".

" No problem sir. I'll tell them you'll be here shortly".

Lucy hung up and Dick answered his Titan communicator first while everyone stared at the teen quietly.

" Nightwing here".

" We found Artemis thanks to Chesire". Jinx said " It doesn't look good Wing".

" Bring her to the Mt. I'll find Kid Flash and Aqualad. Good work".

Dick took a deep breathe and answered his final call. He needed to leave before everything fell apart.

" Hello Richard". Deathstroke said

" Where the hell are my siblings Deathstroke because I swear if there hurt I'm taking you down". Nightwing snapped

" I wouldn't just to worried about your family Richard".

" What happened to my team"!

" You have one hour Richard before I kill one of your precious siblings. Tick tock".

Dick threw his communicator on the floor with a scream and crushed it with his foot.

" Kid...". Barry started but the teen stormed out through the zeta tubes.

Nightwing was stressed, furious, upset, every emotion you could feel he was feeling it at once.

The robbery was only a few blocks away from the zeta tubes and Nightwing snapped once inside.

Within five minutes all four gunmen were down, with six or more broken body parts each. The police were shocked and saw the hero wasn't the light the city was used to seeing.

No. This was something else. It was a hero who snapped, went over the edge. A hero who lost himself, a hero who lost the light in the dark.

" Stay the hell out of my city". Nightwing snapped, his voice ice cold, before leaving to Wayne Enterprises, unaware he was live on the news.

" Mr Grayson I'm sorry about this". Lucy said

" Let's get this over with". Dick snapped and Lucy stopped walking

She stared after the teen and suddenly saw Bruce in the child. The job was changing him and not in a good way.

Bruce would get stressed and lash out at her every now an then but the older man had worked in this building for a couple years before he snapped at her the first time.

Dick had only been working for a few months and was already losing it. The stress was finally becoming to much and Lucy saw the child slipping.

" Mr Wayne your child needs you". Lucy whispered to herself before walking back to her desk.

" What's this about". Dick asked as he entered his office and saw Rodger and Denny at his desk " I've got more important things to do today so let's make this quick. Rodger, what do you got".

" The group and I think Wayne Entertainment should be expanded to Jump City sir. We've already got Wayne Shipping, Wayne Tech, and Wayne Electronics there. Why not Entertainment sir". Rodger said

Dick thought about it for a moment and realized Rodger was right. Wayne Entertainment wouldn't be a problem and it would help the Titans keep up with what's going on.

" Done". Dick said and stamped APPROVAL on the front page " Denny what do you need".

" Thank you Mr Grayson". Rodger said with a smile and left

" Since we're gonna the Bat protégées on Wayne Shipping I was thinking we could have them help us install a new type of Tech to keep track of the shipments". Denny said

" Like a tracking device on our shipments so if there stolen we know where they are".

" Exactly Mr Grayson".

" I approved. Now what else do you have. You never have one thing Denny". Dick said with a slight smirk

" I also thinking we could have a room set up here for the bat protégées incase they need close access or need our help".

" You got it Denny. Set up the room and get it done".

" Thank you Mr Grayson". Denny said with a smile and walked out

Dick let out a sigh before he stood up and saw he only had forty minutes left to find his siblings. The young bat wasn't gonna lie to himself and say he was gonna find them on time because he had a fear he was gonna be to late.

" Lucy I'll be gone for a while. Call me if anything happens. Spread the word to the press Wayne Entertainment is branching to Jump and Wayne Tech will be working with the bat protégées on a couple projects". Dick called out as he walked to the elevator, Lucy following close behind

" Should I schedule a party sir"? Lucy asked

" Yes. One week from today at Wayne Manor. I'll see if the bats can come to. Keep in touch".

" Of course sir".

Dick gave Lucy a thank you before he stepped in the elevator and raised an eyebrow as his phone vibrated rapidly.

He pulled it out and saw it was an amber alert for Damien and Steph. The seventeen year old took a breathe and knew Bruce was gonna wonder what the hell he was doing to this family.

" Hang on Damien and Steph. I'll find you". Dick whispered

But where to start? Gotham? Jump? Bludhaven? He was so overwhelmed he couldn't even think straight.

Dick took a deep breathe and decided he needed his mentors advice. He couldn't do this himself and the only other who would understand was Bruce.

" Bruce I need you". Dick said and ran to the hospital

Linebreak

" Bruce that kid snapped". Barry said as he came into the hospital room and sat down in the chair next to his friend's bed.

" I see". Bruce said and Barry looked at the tv just in time to see Nightwing snap at the criminals and quickly leave.

" He's trying so hard for you Bruce but...".

" He's destroying himself".

" The kids stubborn as hell and he needs help bad. Dick says he's got it but his appearance tells a different story".

Bruce was about to reply until he heard the next story on the news.

" Stephanie Brown and Damian Wayne have been reported missing as of a couple hours ago. The two were at school and never returned to class after a break and were no where to be found on school ground. In other news Richard Grayson, the first child of Bruce Wayne and head of Wayne Enterprises, has made it official the protégées of Batman will be working with the company in Wayne Shipping and Wayne Tech. Can these heroes save Wayne Shipping from sinking and can these heroes be trusted especially with there history of drugs? Richard also announced Wayne Entertainment will be branching to Jump City and a party will be held at Wayne Manor one week from now".

" Barry what the hell is my son doing"! Bruce shouted and Barry winced

" I'm trying"!

Both Barry and Bruce looked to where the shout came from and saw Dick standing there looking furious and exhausted

" I am trying my hardest to keep this family together and your asking what the hell I'm doing?! I'm being a parent at seventeen! I'm being a cop! I'm being in charge of a company that has smaller companies at seventeen! I'm doing a thousand jobs at once so sorry if I'm not meeting your standards dad! And to think I was about to ask for your advice! Screw you"! Dick shouted and slammed the door

" Dick wait"! Bruce shouted but it was to late, his oldest son was already gone

" He called you dad". Barry said after a couple minutes

" He's cracking Barry. I put him in charge because I knew he could do it. I didn't think about the consequences".

" He's stubborn. I wonder where he gets that from". Barry said with a smirk and Bruce rolled his eyes

" Keep an eye on him".

" Always. I'll go find him. Rest".

Barry walked out and Bruce turned his attention back to the tv and sighed as he saw news headline " Richard Grayson Crumpling"?

" Don't forget who you are Dick". Bruce whispered to himself sadly " Always remember who you are".


End file.
